The field of computer simulated action programs has expanded rapidly in recent times. While the most visible manifestation of this expansion is in computer games, this expansion has also occurred in the field of flight training and flight simulation for pilots, and vehicle operators of all sorts. A pilot can run through an entire flight without actually entering an airplane. This process has been used to train military pilots as well as civilian pilots.
One requirement of such simulators is realism. That is, when the vehicle operator instructs the vehicle to execute a particular maneuver, that operator should physically feel the effects of the maneuver as well as visually see the effects on the computer screen. In this manner, the simulator will more closely reflect actual physical conditions so the vehicle operator will receive physically responsive training.
In the case of an airplane, for example, in actual flight a pilot will be subjected to movements in a plurality of planes, including pitch, roll, and yaw or x-plane, y-plane and z-plane movement. In order to simulate actual physical conditions, a simulator should subject the pilot to the sensation that he or she is moving in all of these planes.
The manual motion simulator becomes available to the home market through the utilization of the owners home computer and off the shelf game and simulation software. Currently motion simulation is not available to the home market since current motion simulators require dedicated or on board computers, dedicated software, and powered motion.